


A Jock’s Advance And The Nerd’s Clumsy Reply

by Rainofbrokenpromise



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Baseball Player Takeshi, Falling In Love, Jock Takeshi, Jock&Nerd Au, Librarian!Tsuna, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character(s), Nerd Tsuna, One Shot, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Stalker!Takeshi, slight nsfw, smell kink, transfer from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainofbrokenpromise/pseuds/Rainofbrokenpromise
Summary: Can the popular Yamamoto Takeshi finally make a proper confession to the nerdy Sawada Tsunayoshi or is he just gonna snog the daylight out of him again? A 8027 one shot.





	A Jock’s Advance And The Nerd’s Clumsy Reply

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I Do Not Own any of this character, they are not the product of my imagination. However, the storyline and the plotline is my own creation.  
> Warning: Boy/Boy, StalkerYama, Mild Suggestive Theme, Read at your own risk.

It was just an ordinary day here in Namimori, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping and a young boy is being snogged the living hell out of him by a tall brunet.

Wait…… what?  
There, behind the alleyway a few blocks away from school, young Sawada Tsunayoshi is struggling to escape from the hold of the muscular teen in front of him. His mouth is being invaded by his opposition’s tongue, swiping and explore every nook and cranny in his crevice.

Before he can start another muffled shout, the feel of something slowly growing from his attacker and start to press hard on his stomach and making him stop. By god, the person kissing him is hard!! 

He continues to struggle as his oxygen level is getting severely depleted by the second. What seems to be an eternity later, the taller of the two finally let go, but not before licking Tsuna’s lips a few time.  
His forehead is touching Tsuna’s, and the only thing Tsuna can remember after the person left him behind is his confession and….

His molten amber eyes. 

‘I like you’ that’s the only thing that he can recall as he falls into a slump. His mind is stuck on repeat as he sat there on the cold asphalt floor, tracing his lips. Only then he realises the horror of why he suddenly has some discomfort of his suddenly confining school pants.

He shriek, and only the sound of the school bell echoing through the area that manages to snap him out of the stupor, he better go now or suffers a beating from Hibari-Sensei.

\-------Line Break-------

Yamamoto Takeshi is one happy camper. However, on this particular morning, his happy demeanour is so bright that the people around him can’t even look at him twice without suffering a headache. However, this does not affect his best friend.

“Why are you so happy today Yamamoto-kun,” the best friend in question said it in the blandest tone that she can muster. The happy teen only turns around and hug her before swinging her around while laughing, gaining an odd look from other students in the school courtyard with them.

“I did it Nagi-Chan, I did it” It only takes a few minute before she connects the dot. The happy expression, the rumpled shirt and the swollen lip. Her eye widens and her cheek blush at her rather graphic conclusion. 

“You confess to Senpai already!!!” squeal Nagi, Takeshi just nod his head while still grinning madly. Both of them then start to jump up and down and squeal loudly, ignorant of the incredulous looks that others send on their way.

Finally compose enough, Nagi, the beautiful violet hair Nagi said the question that broke the camelback. “So, what did Senpai reply?” Her curious face morphs into a concern one as Takeshi eyes started to widen and drop to the ground, he starts to bash his head into the cold unforgiving earth.

After hearing his explanation, the graphic detail of how he kissed the life out of his Senpai and confessing to him only to then leave him behind. Without giving him a chance to saying anything, at all. All Nagi can do is facepalm and then facepalmed Yamamoto, hard “You’re an idiot” she mutters.

\-------Line Break-------

When Tsuna came to class, he’s left eye and right cheek are slightly swollen. He manages to only get lightly bitten today by the disciplinary teacher and spend the rest of the first period in the nurse’s office. 

Luckily Namaguchi-Sensei is tolerant of him when he came in on the middle of the second period and only let him off with a warning. Sliding himself next to his arch-rival and pseudo-best friend, he lowers his head to the table and let out a groan.

The only thing he can hear is the shuffling of paper and the sound of mechanical pencil scratching on it. He can practically feel the questioning glance that burns on his fluffy hair head. He can imagine Kurokawa Hana eyebrow rise and the only reply he gives is another groan.

Apparently, the groan is loud enough that the teacher feels that the boy should be a reprimand. “Sawada-San, I knew you already know the topic at hand already, but could you please be quiet so the rest of the student can study” with that said, she turns back to the blackboard and return writing more equation. 

Sufficiently scolded, Tsuna starts to pull out the supply from his bag and began writing down the notes that have been already written on the board and solve the problem the teacher gave all the while ignoring the occasional curious gaze of his friend. 

When the study session ended and the class work submitted, during the grace period when the teacher would exchange place, Hana manage to somehow squeeze in a complete interrogation on his late entry to class. 

Overwhelm by her withering glare and with his mind still preoccupied he quickly blab on what happened. To his horror, instead of sympathizing with his plight, Hana reaction to his situation is only the heavy blush on her cheek and a minor nose bleed.

When she asked the name of the kisser, all she gets is a lobster red Tsuna and a fogged up glass in front of her. Removing her glasses, she sighs and started to think of a roundabout way for her friend to answer. Honestly, she wonders why she even bothers befriending him anyway.

So, instead of looking for a name, she started to fish out the description of Tsuna’s assaulter, somehow she manages to get the red face Tsuna to stutter out the answer “ H….is tall, with short black hair. Slightly ta……tan skin and brownish amber eye and he smile a lot whe…wh..when he asks m..m…me to follow him.”

Even with Tsuna’s almost mute voice and heavy stuttering, Hana couldn’t help but widen her eyes and judging by his surprise expression, her face must not be far off from showing off her own shock face to the world, curse that instinct of his.

Of course, Hana knows who is Tsuna describing, not a lot of people who are really tall here in Namimori, especially the students attending their school. And the ones that are tall are almost all have different hair length and colour than what he described.

If it wasn’t for the school sports uniform that Tsuna recognise, Hana would have thought is a boy from another school altogether. No, the one who manages to ravish Clumsy-Tsuna is, in fact, a well-known guy in school.

The person that Tsuna describe is none other the ace of Namimori baseball team, Yamamoto Takeshi. The only reason Yamamoto manage to even get on her radar is that of his cute face. The only reason she doesn’t have him on her potential boyfriend material is that he’s younger than her. Kurokawa Hana does not date anyone younger than her, period.

He’s in the grade below them, making him a year younger than both her and Tsuna. How Yamamoto manages to harbour a crush on clumsy Tsuna she has no idea. However, the idea that, the most popular guy in school has a crush on a nerd like Tsuna is pretty hilarious.

And when she told him she already figures it out who the identity of his admirer is, Tsuna’s reaction was enough to make the ice queen laugh.

“But, but Hana there’s no way someone like him would like me” Before he can protest any further, the literature teacher, Mamushi-Sensei enters and the class noisy chatter come to a standstill. For the rest of the class, Tsuna couldn’t concentrate much as his mind is swirling with the implication that Hana has provided him.

Tsuna knows and heard of Yamamoto Takeshi. He heard that his junior have single handled shoulder him and his team to win the regional baseball tournament. He hears that Yamamoto is the only underclassmen on a team of upperclassmen, which means that he is better than his peer in term of skills. Tsuna also heard that there is a Takeshi Fan club that consists of the majority of the girl in their school, some even from other nearby schools.

What Tsuna didn’t get is why a handsome man (as his recall vividly from the morning encounter) like Takeshi would like a nerd like him. Sure Tsuna has managed to alleviate for Worthless-Tsuna to clumsy-Tsuna, and it’s all thanks to his tutor Reborn. 

Thank god that his father is sensible enough hire a tutor to help him improve his grade.

Before he can muse any further, his daydreaming was broken thanks to the scolding Mamushi-sensei is giving to the noisy student at the back. Thank god it’s not him this time, he couldn’t handle another lecture aiming at him.

\------Line Break-------

Takeshi couldn’t believe how his day has turned up. First, he manages to wake up early enough that his dad will cook something other than sushi for him. There’s an unopen carton of milk that has his name all over it that he found in the fridge. Once eaten, and an entire carton of milk drank, with nothing better to do, he left home to school early.

However, the highlight of it all is when he’s almost near to his school.

Tsuna-Senpai is on his way too, Takeshi can’t believe that he manages to run into him in the morning. Thank god he woke up early today, maybe he should wake up early every day if he can watch his Senpai cute butt every day from behind. He doesn't know why, but he’s sure that maybe today was an omen from the baseball god telling him to confess his feelings to his Senpai.

So he did. And the result was worth it.

He still remembers the taste of Senpai’s mouth, the smell and taste of meat still linger in his mouth till now (Senpai eat meat for breakfast?) 

His member hardens slightly as he remembers the feel of Tsuna body writhing underneath him (more like struggling, but he chose to ignore it). Best of all is the feeling of something hard on his thigh that meant that Senpai is enjoying their activities too.

And the face Senpai make when he finally confess will be always something Takeshi cherish.

Okay, so maybe he’s happy enough that he forgot about Senpai all together and start skipping to school. And maybe Nagi-Chan is right that he should stick long enough to at least hear his Senpai reply, but he’s so happy that he still can’t think straight.

His Senseis have been catching him daydreaming all day long, and he has to go to detention during recess hour, much to the amusement of his classmate.

Well, he didn’t care. Maybe he will meet with Senpai after school and he can properly explain his feeling.

\------Line Break------

Today is his turn to clean up the library. While what he really want to is to go home and examine and dissect today’s phenomenon, duties are duties. 

He can’t shirk off his duties, as a librarian, he has to make sure that all books are organized and the area is clean of rubbish. And so, he and Fon work silently after the end of the school bell rang.

While he’s busy arranging the books that were left haphazardly on the table, he ignores the giggle that Fon make when he and the Interning Librarian are flirting with each other.

Best not to think about it now.

While his body is cleaning up the place and his mind are preoccupied with Fon’s Verde’s love life, he fails to notice the end of the afterschool bell rang, signifying the end to all extracurricular activities. 

However, he did notice when there is someone behind him.

\------Line Break------

Takeshi is getting frustrated. Since this morning, he can’t seem to find his crush at school all day.

Because his sensei fail to show up at his first-period class today, he tries searching for Senpai at his class. Only he hadn't seen him in his usual seat next to that frigid bitch. The normally happy Takeshi scowl as his mind thinks about the snake that is his crush’s best friend.

Kurokawa Hana is mean and bully Senpai all the time, he watches as Senpai just smile and endure that bitch abuse on him. If he could get away with it, Kurokawa Hana would disappear from the world. But that would only make Tsuna sad (sometimes, he frighten himself because of his devotion to his Senpai)

He would stay and watch for the second period too if the disciplinary student isn't roaming around the hall. He doesn't want to make Hibari-Sensei beat him up, then Tsuna-Senpai wouldn’t find him attractive.

So he sat in his chair in his class for the second period, with nothing to do but just recall what he did to Senpai earlier this morning. He’s so caught up with his daydreaming, that his third-period teacher gave him detention.

Now, if it was last year he wouldn’t mind. But this year is when the sophomore and the senior have the same lunch slot, so his pretty depress he can’t see (stalk) his one true love for lunch.

When schools over, he wants nothing else but to sprint to Senpai’s class to make his feeling for him known again. But before he can reach the door, his baseball senior drag him to the field for club practice. He dejectedly drags himself to practice the hour away.

Luckily, since this is club day. That means that Tsuna has to be at the library, and more good news is that today is Senpai duties to clean up the place (nope, he did sooooo not memorize Senpai’s work roster). That means that he would be extra late today, that means that he could actually see Senpai today.

So, a couple of minute before the afterschool bell rings, he dismisses himself from practice. He didn’t want to lose the opportunity to talk to his crush today since the baseball team usually practise till way after the normal time allocated.

Body still producing sweat, he marches himself straight to the library. He passes by the Senpais that usually work with his crush but he gave them no mind (since obviously they are a couple and are no threat to Tsuna)

When he entered, the cool air wash over him. He feels grateful that the library have a functioning conditioner, he didn't want to face Senpai smelling like a pig. There, on the back corner of the library is his Senpai, cleaning some of the books that scatter on the desk. 

Slowly, he walks as carefully as he can on the hardwood floor, thanking the god that he wears stockings and the floor is sturdy enough it doesn’t creak when he walks on top of it. When he managed to stand behind his crush, he envelops him to his arm.

\------Line Break------

Before Tsuna sense the presence behind him, he notices the smell that musk its way to his nose. The manly musk and the scent of sweat are making his mind hazy and his body horny.

Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi is in fact, a musk hound.

So, when the person behind him hug him with a full body contact, the smell of musk emanating from them is strong enough that his knees are weakening and he did what he always did when he encounters an arousing scent.

He takes a deep breath, and moan.

The person behind him stiffens in surprise before he can do anything through a pair of strong hand rest on his small shoulder. He then was turn around, only to find a slightly dirty white sports jacket. Slowly looking up, his still intoxicated eyes rest open a slowly darkening amber eyes. 

After a few minute of just staring, his cloudy eyes started to become clear, his lust drop as he finally realises that the person in front of him is non-other than his current dilemma.

As his mind start to function again, his imagination starts to hyperdrive. Plenty of scenarios are occurring in his mind and he is so preoccupied that he almost missed what Yamamoto is asking about.

“Would you be my boyfriend?”

\-------Line Break------

Whatever scenario that Takeshi could think of, this wasn’t it.

He’s thought on what Tsuna’s reaction would be range from being a scream to deaf or to stab him by a blunt scissor. What he didn’t expect is when he hugs Tsuna from behind is he would take a deep breath from his stench and moan.

Did Sawada Tsunayoshi, have a smelling fetish?

The thought excited him so, that he takes hold of his crush’s shoulder and making him face his way. Tsuna brown eyes are clouded with lust that Takeshi’s own libido start to rise. However, he has to make sure that he didn’t make the same mistake he made this morning. He has to ask first.

“Would you be my boyfriend?” There, he said it. Nagi-Chan would be so proud that he can think with the brain on his shoulder first then the brain in his trousers.

He watches as his crush’s face goes through a myriad of emotion, from scared to apprehensive and others before it ended with a questioning one. He has to strain his ear a bit to make sure he heard what his crush is saying. “Why do you like me?”

Takeshi was floored with the question, “Wha…what, I like Tsuna- Senpai a lot” that’s the only thing that he can stammer out. His crush just did his adorable head tilt when he asks his next question.

”Why?”

Somehow, seeing his crush being adorable and he is not being rejected yet make Takeshi more confidence and bold when he answers.

“Because Senpai is kind to everyone, even to someone is being mean to Senpai. You always smile when someone bullies you. You never cried when you’re injured and you look really cute when you are hard at working something out”

Seeing his word seem to lit something in his crush eyes, Takeshi continue.

“The Senpais at my baseball club always says that Tsuna is worthless, but I see that you’re so nice and helpful to other people. I sometimes see you play with the children in the park when I’m helping my dad around. They are always happy to be with you”

Bit by bit, his word make his crush started to really look at him, making him something in his crush life. He is now not just a nameless face in his crush’s life and that makes him really happy. He’s afraid that Tsuna would just look at him an only see just a facet of him, just like his teammate who only really care for him as long as won the game or his fangirl who only like him because he plays baseball and handsome (their word, not his)

“I like Senpai because I knew that if Senpai like me back, it’s because of what I am and not what I can do. So can Senpai please be my boyfriend?” 

\-------Line Break------

Tsuna couldn’t believe that Yamamoto Takeshi would ask him to be his boyfriend. Tsuna doesn’t even know Takeshi much and yet…. 

Tsunayoshi is scared, in all his life there are only a few people in his life that genuinely care for him. For Yamamoto to say that he cares for him is really nerve-racking, maybe he said it so that he can hurt him at a later date? He has to make sure that Takeshi isn’t making fun of him. So he asks

At first, his Kohai stammer out his confession and it makes his stomach flutter, but, he need to know more.

And Takeshi delivers.

The word spewing from his mouth make Tsuna feel like he is special than what he actually is. At first, he flinches as he heard his old nickname came out of his kohai mouth, but the devotion that he heard from Takeshi mouth makes him almost forget his awful past. 

And so, when Yamamoto Takeshi asks Sawada Tsunayoshi again to be his boyfriend.

Sawada Tsunayoshi has an answer ready.

\------Line Break-------

“Don…Don’t call me Senpai anymore” 

At first, Takeshi fear that his crush doesn’t want anything to do with him anymore. But the next words that came out of his mouth put an end to his worries.

“If we going to be boyfriends, Call me Tsuna”

Takeshi smile so wide that his face hurts. He hugs his cru..boyfriend again, now aware of what his smell can do to his crush..boyfriend (Oh My God he is so happy) 

“Oh, and I like your butt to,” he said before cupping both of Tsuna mounds and resume the morning make-out session again.  
All Tsuna can do is a muffled shriek.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally from the ffn. net. Since the website have been banned from my country, I am transferring all of my work to here. I hope you guys understand my situation and continue to enjoy my story. Stay Smexy people


End file.
